1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved fat-removal massager, and more particularly, to an apparatus which can be used everywhere and held by a single hand to achieve the massaging and fat-removing effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The commercially available massagers work in the vibrating or in-place striking way. The vibrating massager makes use of the rapid vibration to achieve the relaxing and vibrating effect upon the local muscles. The in-place striking massager exerts a certain pressure on the local point (acupuncture point) of muscles to achieve the effect of relaxing muscles and nerves.
The above-mentioned massagers can create relaxing effect on the local muscles. However, they can't produce squeezing and fat-removing effect upon the muscles containing much fat. Thus, it's necessary to improve them.